


Countdown to Insanity

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, M/M, Suspense, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno vermasselt einen Job und bringt sich in Gefahr, worauf Cloud auf seine Weise reagiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to Insanity

**Titel:** Countdown to Insanity  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Reno, Cloud   
[](http://7-suenden.livejournal.com/profile)[ **7_suenden**](http://7-suenden.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** oo7 - Trägheit  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 055\. Geist/Seele **  
Word Count:** 2939  
 **Rating:** PG-16  
 **Warnings:** thriller (?), gewalt  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der Final Fantasy-Charas gehört mir, und ich mach mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.  
 **Beta:** [](http://kisa-yanto.livejournal.com/profile)[**kisa_yanto**](http://kisa-yanto.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Reno vermasselt einen Job und bringt sich in Gefahr, worauf Cloud auf seine Weise reagiert.

 **Kommentar:** Ich mag es wirklich, meine Geschichten nach Liedern zu benennen, aber hier passte es auch einfach ZU geil, auch wegen dem „Konzept“.  
Das hier ist auch etwas, das ich schon länger schreiben wollte und etwas, bei dem ich denke, warum nicht. Ich glaube wirklich, das Cloud richtig, richtig austicken kann, gerade, wenn Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen, in Gefahr sind. ^^

An sich ist es doch glaub etwas brutaler geworden, als ich dachte, aber na ja…  
Und wegen der Trägheit… Das kommt erst am Ende und hey, ich mach immer möglichst alles anders und ich war zwei Jahre auf ner Techniker Schule, ich darf das. :p

 **Countdown to Insanity**

Mit einem breiten Lächeln kam Tifa aus dem Hinterhof wieder in die Bar.  
„Hey Cloud, eben war da hinten ein total schöner Regenbogen. Ich hab ihn probiert zu fotografieren“, sie wedelte mit ihrem Handy, „aber leider wurde das Foto nicht so schön. Guck mal.“  
Aufgeregt hielt sie dem Blonden das Handy unter die Nase, doch er beachtete es kaum. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das verschwommene Bild und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„Das Foto ist wirklich nicht so gut…“  
„Ach man, Cloud!“ Tifa gab ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Manchmal bist du echt unerträglich teilnahmslos.“  
Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Tut mir Leid… Das Foto ist nun mal nicht so… gut…“  
Kopfschüttelnd grinste Tifa. „Du wirst dich wohl nie ändern… Egal, ich bin noch mal im Hof, die Kisten müssen noch in den Keller.“ Sie wandte sich zum gehen, als Clouds Handy klingelte.  
Irritiert nahm er ab. Normalerweise riefen nur Tifa oder Reno an, nachdem er Yuffie eindeutig klar gemacht hatte, dass sie ihn gefälligst nicht jeden Tag 2-3 Mal anrufen soll und es reicht, wenn sie sich einmal in der Woche meldet. Erstaunlicherweise hielt sich die junge Frau auch daran, doch Cloud wusste, dass seitdem Vincent öfter unter ihren Telefongesprächen zu leiden hatte. Aber eigentlich war es dem Blonden egal, solange er nicht weiter genervt wurde…  
„Ja?“, meldete sich Cloud leicht genervt, in Erwartung Yuffies Stimme zu hören und umso überraschter war er, als er plötzlich jemand anderen am Apparat hatte.  
‚Hallo Cloud, ich bin’s Elena…“  
Cloud runzelte die Stirn. „Woher hast du meine Nummer?“, fragte er monoton, doch sah dabei misstrauisch zu Tifa, die den unausgesprochenen Vorwurf mit den Händen abwehrte.  
‚Von Reno… Du, sag mal, hat der Holzkopf sich in der letzten Zeit mal bei dir gemeldet?’  
„Nein… er ist auf einer Mission…“  
Man hörte Elena genervt ausatmen. ‚Das weiß ich auch, ich arbeite mit ihm… Also… hat er sich in der Zeit nicht gemeldet?’

 _ **Five.  
**_  
„Nein.“ Cloud runzelte die Stirn. „Wie lang?“  
‚Was, wie lang?’  
„Wie lang habt ihr nichts von ihm gehört?“ In der Stimme des Blonden hörte man seine Anspannung.  
‚Wieso denkst du, wir hätten nichts von ihm gehört?’ Es klang gekünstelt.  
„Elena!“, zischte Cloud bestimmt und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„…sechs Tage…“

  
 _„Cloud? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“ Reno piekste dem Angesprochenen in die Seite, der daraufhin erschrocken aufsah.  
„Was?“  
„Also hast du mir nicht zugehört…“  
„Entschuldige… ich hab…“ Cloud deute auf die Rechnungen. Amüsiert musste Reno schmunzeln. Er wusste, dass der Blonde es hasste, die Rechnungen durchzugehen, außerdem war er sich sicher, dass Cloud kein Ass in Mathe war, selbst, wenn er es nie zugeben würde.  
„Dann hör mir jetzt zu, es ist wichtig... Also… ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass es für dich wichtig ist.“  
Cloud runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn?“  
„Es geht um nen Job. Ich bin jetzt erst mal um die zwei Wochen weg.“  
„Ja, und? Das ist doch nichts Neues…“  
„Vielleicht. Aber diesmal bin ich komplett weg, also gar nicht erreichbar.“  
„Oh… achso… wieso das?“  
„Puh…“ Reno fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Wir müssen ein paar ehemalige Shinra-Mitarbeiter erwischen. Die betreiben jetzt ziemlich erfolgreich Mädchenhandel und Rufus ist darüber nicht besonders erfreut. Deswegen wurde ich da eingeschleust und bin in der Zeit halt komplett nicht erreichbar…“  
„Aha… Ist das so ein Undercover-Ding?“  
„Japp.“  
„Und wieso du?“  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht wegen meinen Haaren. Elena meinte mal, ich seh damit aus wie ein Zuhälter…“ Renos Gesicht verfinsterte sich kurz. „Aber hey, ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass du dir Sorgen machst.“ Noch einmal piekste er dem Blonden in die Seite, der zog nur seine Augenbrauen hoch.  
„So war die Frage eigentlich nicht gemeint… Ich dachte nur, Tseng oder Rude wären eher für so einen Job geeignet…“  
„Boah, manchmal bist du echt scheiße!“  
„…“  
„Na ja… egal… Ich muss mich jeden Abend bei Tseng melden, also falls du dir doch Sorgen machst oder irgendwas willst, dann rede mit ihm.“  
„Okay. Jeden Abend?“  
„Ja. Tseng und Rufus haben darauf bestanden…“ Reno grinste gespielt. Man merkte ihm an, dass ihm das ganze Vorhaben auch nicht gefiel.  
„Ist es… gefährlich?“  
„Wenn ich auffliege bestimmt…“ Sein gekünsteltes Grinsen wurde noch etwas breiter. „Aber warum sollte das passieren. Ich weiß, was ich tue.“  
Skeptisch runzelte Cloud die Stirn. „Da wär ich mir manchmal nicht so sicher…“  
„Boah, du…!“ Reno schlug mit der flachen Hand auf Clouds Hinterkopf._

 _Beide schwiegen einige Minuten, bis Cloud meinte: „Ich mag deine Haare…“  
Reno grinste – ehrlich – und piekste dem Blonden ein drittes Mal in die Seite._

  
„Sechs Tage“, wiederholte Cloud monoton und fragte anschließend: „Wo ist er?“

 _ **Four.**  
_  
‚Was?’  
„Wo ist das Versteck von denen? Wo ist Reno?“  
‚Da-das darf ich dir nicht sagen.’ Elena klang nervös.  
„Elena…“ Es war ein Grollen, bei dem es Tifa, die neben ihm stand, kalt den Rücken runterlief.  
‚In… in der Nähe von Kalm ist ein alter Industriehafen…’  
„Welches Gebäude?“  
‚Es gibt… gibt nur das eine, das noch intakt ist…’ Man hörte Elenas Unsicherheit. ‚Aber Cloud, du kannst da nicht hin, was wenn…’  
Der Blonde legte auf.  
„Ich muss los.“ Er ging an Tifa vorbei in den Hinterhof zu seinem Motorrad.  
„Cloud, warte doch mal.“ Sie lief ihm verwirrt nach. „Hey, warte…“  
„…“ Er sah sie nur stumpf an, als er auf Fenrir stieg.  
„Wo fährst du hin? Was ist los?“  
Er antwortete Tifa nicht, sondern fuhr los, ließ sie ahnungslos und besorgt allein im Hof stehen…

  
„Hey, nicht schlafen! Wir sagen dir, wenn du schlafen darfst!“ Der schlanke Mann mit kurzen, braunen Haaren gab Reno eine Backpfeife. Sein Kopf fiel zur Seite, er hatte nicht mehr genug Kraft, seine Schwäche nicht zu zeigen.  
„Hehe…“ Reno lachte rau. „Ich wollte nicht schlafen… Ich konnte nur dein hässliches Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen.“  
Wieder traf ihn ein Schlag ins Gesicht, diesmal mit der Faust.  
Erschöpft hustete er und spukte etwas Blut, mit Absicht genau vor die Füße seines Peinigers.  
Er fragte sich, wie lang er das noch aushalten würde. Sie hatten ihn tagelang nicht schlafen lassen und mittlerweile war seine Wahrnehmung extrem verzerrt. Manchmal verstand er schon gar nicht mehr, was die Männer ihn eigentlich fragten.  
„Jetzt antworte endlich! Wer hat dich geschickt? Die Polizei? Jetzt rede!“  
Wieder ein Schlag, diesmal in den Magen.  
Reno sackte etwas zusammen, soweit es eben ging, wenn man an einen Stuhl gefesselt war. Sein Kopf fiel nach vorne und nur mit Mühe konnte er ihn wieder heben und aufsehen.  
Er grinste frech. „Wenn ihr das echt nicht wisst, dann seid ihr wirklich noch dämlicher, als wir angenommen hatten…“  
Der schlaksige Mann schlug zu, um seine Finger ein Schlagring, was es noch schmerzhafter machte.  
„Fuck…“, röchelte Reno erschöpft. Manchmal hasste er seine große Klappe, aber es war das einzige, was er hier noch hatte.  
Erneut sah er auf, provokant grinsend. „Wirklich… sensationell dämlich…“  
„Du Bastard!“

  
Cloud brachte Fenrir einige Meter vor dem Gebäude zum Stehen. Er nahm sein Schwert und stieg ab.  
Seine Bewegungen waren ruhig und kontrolliert. Die innere Anspannung merkte man nicht.  
„Wer bist du? Was willst du hier?“, fragte ein Kerl mit schwarzen, langen Haaren, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden waren. Er war etwa zwei Köpfe größer als Cloud und hatte eine Narbe auf der Stirn.  
Auch die Wachen, die am Gebäude standen, wurden auf den Blonden aufmerksam, rührten sich jedoch noch nicht.  
„Ich hab dich was gefragt, Milchbubi!“ Der Schwarzhaarige zog seine Pistole und richtete sie auf Cloud. „Was willst du hier, Bürschchen, das ist kein Spielplatz, also verschinde!“  
„Reno ist hier…“ Cloud sprach leise.  
„Was?!“ Der Typ hatte ihn nicht verstehen können. „Verschwinde endlich!“

 _ **Three.**  
_  
Er entsicherte seine Waffe, doch er bekam keine Gelegenheit zum Schießen.  
Cloud griff nach der Pistole und der Hand des Mannes und drückte fest zu. Man hörte Knochen brechen und Metall splittern. Die Metallstücke bohrten sich in die fremde Hand und Blut floss Clouds Arm entlang.  
„Argh!“ Der Schwarzhaarige schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und sackte auf die Knie.  
Ohne weiter zu überlegen, packte Cloud den Fremden um den Hals, zog ihn etwas an sich und riss dessen Kopf ruckartig rum. Die Halswirbel gaben nach und brachen. Der Kopf saß merkwürdig verzerrt auf dem Hals des Schwarzhaarigen, als Cloud ihn losließ und er auf den Boden fiel.

„Was ist das für ein Typ?! Er hat Neezo umgebracht!“, rief einer der vier Männer, die neben der Metalltür des Hauses standen und ihn schockiert ansahen.

 _ **Two.**  
_  
„Los, schießt!“, befahl er und die Männer entsicherten ihre Waffen und begannen zu feuern.  
Cloud wehrte die Kugeln mit seinem Schwert ab. Die Geräusche der Schüsse erinnerten ihn an Zack… Zack, wie er blutüberströmt am Boden lag, seine eigenen Hände ebenfalls rot gefärbt. Er erinnerte sich an Aerith, die aufgespießt von Sephiroths Schwert zusammenbrach, erinnerte sich an ihr Blut, das seine Hände färbte. Er dachte an Nibelheim, an Tifas Vater, an Hojo und seine Opfer, die er alle gut gekannt hatte und an all das Blut…  
Noch immer wehrte er reflexartig die Kugeln ab.  
Er dachte an Reno… und verlor die Kontrolle.

 _ **One.**  
_  
Das Schwert fing an zu glühen, als Cloud die Materia aktivierte. Er schlug es heftig auf den Boden, der daraufhin an dieser Stelle aufbrach und eine Welle aus Kälte und Eis auf die vier Männer zuschoss.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt und einer machte den Fehler und atmete ein, als er fragen wollte, was das sei.  
Die Kälte verbrannte ihm die Lunge, fror seine Atemwege ein und er hatte nur Sekunden, um darüber nachzudenken, was der Spruch ‚das Blut in den Adern gefrieren’ bedeuten konnte.  
Die Wand hinter den Männern glitzerte, übersäht von kleinen Eiskristallen.  
Cloud ging auf die Tür zu, beachtete die Männer, die am Boden lagen nicht weiter.  
Zwei waren umgekommen, die anderen hatten überlebt, doch ihre Arme und Beine waren schneeweiß und vermutlich erfroren.

Im Gebäude wunderte sich ein Mann in Trenchcoat, was das draußen für ein Lärm war und gerade, als er nachsehen wollte, wurde die Tür aufgetreten.  
Verwundert zog er seine Augenbrauen hoch, als er einen blonden Kerl sah, mit einem Schwert, das fast genauso groß war, wie er.  
„Wo ist Reno?“  
Der Mann runzelte die Stirn, als der Blonde ihn das fragte. „Was?“  
Jetzt sah der Fremde ihn an und wiederholte die Frage: „Wo ist Reno?“  
Dieser Blick machte ihm Angst… zu Recht.

 _  
**…Zero.  
**   
_

„Du nervst unglaublich!“, brummte der schlaksige Mann und ließ Renos Haare los, woraufhin sein Kopf auf die Brust sank.  
„Hehe…“ Es war nur noch ein Flüstern, was der Turk zustande brachte. „Das hör ich nicht zum ersten Mal…“  
„Und da bist du auch noch stolz drauf?!“ Der Mann holte gerade erneut aus, als die Tür heftig aufgestoßen wurde und ein anderer Typ panisch schrie: „Boss, da ist jemand, wir müssen…“ Weiter kam er nicht, der Rest des Satzes ging in einem qualvoll klingenden Gurgeln unter.  
Neugierig nahm sich Reno zusammen und sah auf, blickte zur Tür, in der er Cloud stehen sah.  
Auf dem Boden lag ein Mann in einer großen Blutlache.  
Reno versuchte den Blonden genauer zu betrachten, doch seine Augen waren nicht mehr im Stande, ihn genau zu fokussieren. Irgendetwas an Cloud war… anders.  
„Du kommst spät…“, nuschelte Reno und versuchte zu grinsen, doch der Ex-Soldier beachtete ihn gar nicht, hatte ihn vermutlich auch gar nicht gehört, sondern ging auf den schlaksigen Kerl zu.  
Erschöpft sackte Reno wieder zusammen.

 ** _Insanity.  
_**  
„W-wer bist du? Was willst du hier? Argh!“ Cloud drückte den Mann gegen die Wand.  
Reno saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr, doch er konnte den Aufprall hören. Der Mann röchelte und schnappte nach Luft.  
„Bist du der Boss?“ Clouds Stimme war seltsam teilnahmslos.  
„Und wenn?“ Seine Angst war nicht zu überhören. „Was willst du hier? Willst du Geld? Ich kann dir Geld geben, soviel du willst. Oder willst du Mädchen? Ich hab wunderschöne Mädchen hier…“  
„…“  
„Was guckst du mich denn so an… Hey? Was?“  
„Mit diesen Händen hast du Reno geschlagen?“  
„W-was?“  
„…“  
Man hörte das Brechen von Knochen.  
„AAAA~rgh! Aaa~h! Was willst du? Hör auf.“  
Ein weites Knacken und ein weiterer Schrei ertönten.  
Reno lief es kalt den Rücken runter.  
„Mit diesem Mund hast du Reno angeschrieen?“  
„Hä? Wie…? WARTE!“  
Ein Schlag. Reno kannte dieses Geräusch. Noch ein Schlag, Knacken und ein Klang, als würden kleine Teile auf den Boden fallen. Zähne?  
Der Turk schluckte trocken und war froh, dass er es nicht sehen musste – oder konnte. Er kämpfte mit der Ohnmacht.  
„Mit diesen Augen hast du Reno angesehen…?“  
Der Fremde röchelte, verschluckte sich – vermutlich an seinem Blut – und fing an, zu husten. Er wollte wohl widersprechen, doch er brachte keine Wörter zustande.  
Ein lauter, schmerzverzerrter Schrei erklang, der Reno durch Mark und Bein ging und ihn eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ.  
Das Letzte, was er hörte, war das Knirschen, wenn Stahl auf Beton traf und der Aufprall von zwei dumpfen Körpern; dann wurde er ohnmächtig.  
Dass Cloud ihn losband, bekam er schon nicht mehr mit.

  
„Ach du Scheiße!“ Elena hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, als sie die vier erfrorenen Männer vor dem Gebäude sah.  
„Er hat anscheinend ganz gut aufgeräumt“, murmelte Tseng trocken und klopfte der Blonden auf die Schulter, um sie zu beruhigen. Er wusste, dass sie sich die Schuld hierfür geben würde.  
„Ich hätte Cloud auch gesagt, wo er Reno finden kann“, schaltete sich Rude ein und kontrollierte den Puls der am Boden Liegenden. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
Bevor die drei Turks das Gebäude betreten konnten, kam Cloud aus der Tür. Er trug Reno, der ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.  
„Da drüben steht der Helikopter, da ist auch ein Arzt“, sagte Tseng zu dem Ex-Soldier, der nur nickte und an ihnen vorbei lief.  
Elena sah ihm betroffen nach. Cloud war voller Blut…  
„Dann wollen wir mal rein, vielleicht haben wir Glück und da drinnen hat jemand überlebt…“  
„Was?“ Schockiert drehte sich die Blonde zu ihrem Boss um. „Meinst du, es ist so… schlimm?“  
Tseng antwortete nicht, sondern sah nur schweigend zu Rude, der daraufhin als erster durch die Tür ging.

Sprachlos standen Elena, Rude und Tseng im Eingang und blickten in den Flur.  
Elena hörte Rude etwas murmeln, doch sie verstand nur „Shinra Tower“ und „Sephiroth“.  
Sie ahnte, dass dieser Anblick die beiden Männer an etwas erinnerte. Zu der Zeit war sie selbst noch kein Turk gewesen und deshalb war ihr so ein Anblick bis jetzt erspart geblieben… bis jetzt.  
„Vielleicht… lebt doch noch jemand…“, meinte Elena mit schwacher Stimme und Rude erwiderte nur: „Zweifelhaft.“

Später fanden sie hinter einer zerbeulten Stahltür die Mädchen, die gefangen gehalten wurden.

  
 _ **Sanity.  
**_  
Als Reno aufwachte, saß Cloud neben dem Krankenbett auf einem Stuhl.  
Er blätterte gedankenverloren in einer Zeitschrift für Frauen und der Turk bezweifelte, dass er sich wirklich für das interessierte, was auf den Seiten abgebildet war.  
Er beobachtete den Blonden einige Minuten und grinste, als ihm klar wurde, das Cloud die Seiten etwa immer nach der gleichen Zeit umblätterte.  
„Hallo, Planet an Cloud. Jemand da?“, fragte Reno schließlich mit heiserer Stimme.  
Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. „Reno, du bist wach.“  
„Ja… wurde ja auch mal Zeit…“ Er grinste etwas gequält.  
„Das ist… gut…“ Cloud kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich denke, ich werd dann mal gehen…“  
„Was? Ich bin doch grad erst aufgewacht…“  
„Ich… muss was essen…“ Ohne Reno anzusehen stand Cloud auf und ging zur Tür. Bevor er sie jedoch öffnete, fragte Reno nachdenklich: „Wie geht’s dir?“  
Der Blonde durchlief ein Schauer. „Das sollte doch eigentlich ich fragen…“  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, noch immer war Clouds Blick auf die Tür gerichtet. „Ich dachte, du warst ohnmächtig…“, nuschelte er dann, sodass Reno es kaum verstand.  
„Na ja… nein… also, nicht die ganze Zeit…“  
Cloud drehte sich um, vermied aber noch immer Renos Blick. „Ich… wollte nicht… Ich… es tut mir Leid…“  
„Immerhin lebe ich dank dir noch. Also gibt es keinen Grund, sich zu entschuldigen.“  
„Trotzdem… das alles war… nicht so geplant.“  
Reno zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und grinste. „Hattest du überhaupt einen Plan, als du da rein gestürmt bist?“  
Betreten sah der Blonde zur Seite und schwieg.  
„Weißt du, Cloud…“ Reno fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Im physikalischen Sinne ist deine Psyche total träge.“  
„Was?“ Verwirrt schaute Cloud auf und sah Reno endlich an.  
„Na ja, entweder, du bist so wie jetzt oder eben… ganz anders…“  
„Das versteh ich nicht… Was meinst du mit physikalisch?“  
„Na, das Gesetz von Trägheit… Trägheit ist das Bestreben eines Körpers in seinem Bewegungszustand zu verharren. Und wenn man deine Psyche als Körper nimmt, dann gibt es einmal „träge“ träge und „aufgebracht“ träge, aber nicht wirklich was dazwischen. Weißt du, was ich meine?“  
„Nicht wirklich… Außerdem fühl ich mich nicht wohl dabei, wenn du meine Psyche als Körper betrachtest… Überhaupt, wenn du von meinem Geisteszustand redest, als wäre es irgendwas… Halt irgendetwas, das nichts mit mir oder dir zu tun hätte.“ Cloud runzelte die Stirn, was Reno grinsen ließ.  
„Okay, ist ja gut… Das kam mir eben nur so…“  
„Aha…“  
Wieder war es einen Moment still, bis Reno sich durchrang und meinte: „Danke.“  
Cloud nickte nur und drehte sich um.  
„Wo willst du hin?“  
„Ich meinte doch schon: Ich muss was essen.“  
„Ach, das war keine Ausrede, um einfach zu gehen?“  
Cloud sah Reno noch einmal irritiert an. „Nein… Ich hab über zwei Tage nur da gesessen“, er zeigte auf den Stuhl, „Ich muss wirklich was essen…“  
Reno grinste. „Na dann… Bringst du mir nen Kaffee mit, oder so was?“  
„…Kann ich machen… Darf ich…“ Er stockte kurz. „Darf ich denn wiederkommen?“  
„Hä? Natürlich!“  
„Aso… Ich dachte… wegen… der Sache…“  
„Tss!“ Reno rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich darfst du wieder kommen, wer bringt mir den sonst meinen Kaffee?“  
Cloud zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und meinte: „Idiot!“  
Der Turk grinste,.  
Als Cloud schon fast zur Tür raus war, ergriff Reno nochmal das Wort: „Cloud? So… „träge“ träge gefällst du mir aber besser…“  
Der Blonde schmunzelte. „Ich mir auch…“


End file.
